This trial will address the real-world concerns of asthma management through a disease management program (DMP) approach that will assist both the patient and the primary care physician by providing education, additional outpatient resources and additional access to health care personnel. This approach will stress empowering the patient to participate in his or her own health care at a higher level, which, in the case of asthma, is critical to wellness. We are using a randomized, controlled trial which compares: 1) traditional care, 2) the DMP: Asthma protocols, and 3) the DMP:Asthma protocols plus South Texas Asthma Management Program. Individuals will be randomly assigned to one of these 3 study groups. Patients are enrolled in the study for a period of 18 months. The overarching objective of the study will be to scientifically test the clinical effectiveness and cost-savings of regional disease management program for asthma in South Texas. We will test the following hypotheses: 1) Comprehensive telephonic disease management will surpass traditional medical care in its ability to control the chronic symptoms of asthma in military and non-military populations. It will improve clinical status, reduce utilization and cost of care, and increase patient satisfaction and quality of life. 2) As a telephonic system alone might not be optimal for all patient populations, the addition of in-home patient education and environmental intervention will further improve outcomes. This study will measure /ananlyze data in four major Outcomes Categories. These categories are the objective signs of physical well-being, the subjective signs of quality of life and patient satisfaction, resource utilization, and economic outcomes. This research will gather and analyze data that will provide scientific answers to questions on whether a disease management program, with and without home intervention, including training and educaiton, will improve clinical well-being, improve pateint satisfaction and quality of life, reduce health care utilization and associated costs. This study will enroll over 900 adult and pediatric, male and female patients with diverse ethnic backgrounds and funding (Medicaid, CHIP, Military, VA, Private insurance, and uninsured). The public health relevence of this research is that asthma is an epidemic in the United States today and the number of Americans afflicted with asthma has more than doubled over the last two decades, particularly in children. This epidemic is costly, both in dollars, productivity and quality of life. The outcomes of this research will provide critical information that can be used by policy makers.